Las historias de terror de digimon
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Como dice el titulo, son historias de terror de digimon
1. La mujer del barranco

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

****

Historia # 1: La mujer del barranco.

En un lugar del sur de Tokyo, en una noche con mucha niebla iban dos jóvenes, uno con pelo alborotado color castaño (Taichi Yagami) y el otro rubio (Yamato Ishida). Regresaban de un viaje en la montaña y se dirigían a sus casas por una carretera. De pronto se les apareció una mujer en medio de la carretera con el cuello y la ropa llenas de sangre gritando para que se paren. Los jóvenes pararon y Yamato se bajó del coche. Entonces habló con la mujer que, muy alterada y llorando, le dijo que había tenido un accidente y que se había caído con el coche por el barranco. La mujer le rogó que la ayudara, que tenía un bebé y se había quedado atrapado entre los hierros del coche, que bajara y lo sacara de allí. 

Yamato cogió su equipo de montaña y se puso a bajar por el barranco, al rato subió muy nervioso con el bebé en brazos y le preguntó a Taichi dónde estaba la mujer. Este le respondió que se había sentado en una piedra grande que había allí en la carretera, pero cuando miraron ya no estaba. Entonces Yamato se metió rápidamente en el coche con el bebé y le dijo a Taichi que hiciera lo mismo. Arrancó el coche y se fueron. Taichi, muy confundido, le preguntó que por qué se iba con el bebé, que por qué no habían buscado a la mujer, el marido le dijo que se tranquilizara y que cuando llegaran a su casa le contaría. 

Cuando llegaron, Taichi le pidió explicaciones a Yamato. Este le contestó que cuando bajó y cogió al bebé vio a la mujer muerta que se había ahorcado con el parabrisas. El espíritu de la mujer era el que le había pedido ayuda para que salvaran a su hijo.

- - - - Owari- - - - - 

Ok, como dije, este fic va a tener varios capítulos, ojalá les guste, por favor dejen reviews.

Esta dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado en el tiempo que he escrito aquí.

ATTE: Kory X


	2. Veronica

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

No serías el primero que se ríe al conocer esta historia, que lleva circulando por el mundo desde hace varias décadas. Muchos antes que tú han pensado que se trataba de un cuento chino y se han burlado, pero otras personas aseguran que quienes no han hecho caso de la advertencia y han aceptado el desafío, han cargado con una maldición terrible. 

¿Quién es Verónica? O mejor dicho: ¿quién era? Se trataba de una chica de 14 años que, estando en el pueblo con sus amigos, hizo espiritismo en una casa abandonada. Todo el mundo sabe que es algo tremendamente peligroso y que jamás debe tomarse como un juego. Ella no siguió las reglas de los fantasmas, se burló durante toda la invocación y una silla que había en la habitación cobró vida y la golpeó mortalmente en la cabeza. 

Sin embargo, Verónica aún no descansa en paz. Su espíritu está condenado y vaga buscando venganza entre aquellos que no saben respetar el Más Allá, como le sucedía a ella en la vida real.

****

Historia # 2: Verónica

Rika Nonaka ya tenia la edad de Verónica cuando conoció la leyenda. Sus amigos la retaron, diciéndole que no se atrevía a decir 'Verónica' nueve veces ante el espejo. A ella le daba miedo, aunque que no tenia porque le avergonzaba quedar mal ante todo el mundo. Juri fue a los baños de esa planta de la escuela para comprobar, entre risas, si cumplía la prueba.

Lo hizo, no pasó nada y el grupo lo olvidó enseguida. Menos Rika. Para ella la auténtica pesadilla comenzó esa misma noche. Estaba en la cama, cuando un sonido la despertó. Era como una especie de susurro indescifrable que oía cerca de la nuca, mientras sentía como si alguien respirara en su cuello. Aterrada, se levantó y encendió la luz. Allí solo estaba ella. A pesar de eso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Al día siguiente, no se atrevió a contárselo a nadie. Estaba muerta de miedo y de sueño, y en medio de la clase tuvo que salir al baño para mojarse la cara y despertarse. Pero cuando entró al baño, hacía mucho frío (como estaban en invierno no le dio importancia) y una capa de vaho cubría el espejo. Rika lo limpió con la mano para comprobar horrorizada que tras ella había una chica que no había visto jamás, con una expresión de espanto y sangre en la cabeza. Fue solo un instante. Cuando se volvió a mirarse, ya no había nadie. Rika rió nerviosamente, pensando que todo era fruto de su imaginación, los nervios y el cansancio. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia el espejo vio algo que la dejó helada. Al borrarse el vaho una frase había permanecido escrita: 'Soy Verónica. No debiste invitarme a volver'. 

Rika no pudo soportarlo. Hoy pasa sus días encerrada en un manicomio, y solo habla para jurar y perjurar que el fantasma de Verónica la sigue atormentando. 

****

- - - - Owari - - - -

Ya esta la segunda historia de estas historias de terror. Lo siento por los fans de Rika, pero ella quedaba bien en esta historia.

Para cualquier reclamo, felicitación u opinión, dejen un reviews por favor.

ATTE: Ice Kory X


	3. La caída

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

****

Historia # 3 La caída 

Cuando cumplí 18 años mis padres me regalaron un coche. No era gran cosa, pero a mí me hizo mucha ilusión. Tanta, que decidí probarlo esa misma noche, y aunque no tenía permiso de conducir invité a mis tres mejores amigas a un concierto que había en una ciudad al lado de nuestro pueblo.

Ellas no estaban muy convencidas, porque no se fiaban de mi maestría al volante, pero al final, prácticamente las obligué. El concierto no fue gran cosa, pero la experiencia de viajar solas, por la noche y sin permiso, era lo que realmente nos apasionaba.

Sin embargo, quizá debido a mi inexperiencia al volante, a la mala suerte o, a lo mejor, al destino, a la vuelta del concierto tuvimos un accidente. No os podéis imaginar la sensación que se siente cuando comienzas a dar vueltas de campana. Sora gritaba como una loca pero Miyako y Hikari no decían absolutamente nada. Caímos por un precipicio de unos 20 metros.

Cuando me desperté, vi que estaba fuera del coche, así que supuse que había salido despedida. Conseguí levantarme fácilmente y me dirigí al coche, que estaba a unos metros de mí, torcido y hecho un asco. El poder caminar me extrañó bastante, ya que suponía que después de tener un accidente de tal envergadura por fuerza tenía que dolerme algo.

Pero no.

Cuando llegué al coche me puse a gritar como una loca: Sora estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, Miyako estaba doblada sobre una roca en una postura muy mala, y a Hikari no me atreví a mirarla a la cara. Estaban agonizando y solo Sora dijo unas palabras: 'Nos la pagarás.' Después cerró los ojos. En ese mismo momento, vi luces que venían de la carretera, y comencé a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Han pasado tres meses, y cada vez me siento peor. He descubierto que, aunque aparentemente a mí no me pasó nada, en realidad, yo fui la que murió primero, pero por alguna extraña razón mi alma no se separó de mi cuerpo. No me late el corazón, y aunque como y bebo con normalidad tengo que vomitarlo inmediatamente porque mi cuerpo no lo tolera. Es cuestión de tiempo que mis padres se den cuenta de que soy una muerta en vida, y no quiero ni pensar qué harán conmigo en cuanto lo descubran.

Por otra parte, no quiero morirme, porque mis tres amigas se me aparecen cada noche delante de mi cama, con la apariencia que les quedó el día del accidente, y no hacen más que jurarme que cuando muera, me arrastrarán hasta el infierno y me torturarán durante toda la eternidad. Creo que estoy a punto de enloquecer.

Mimi Tachikawa

****

- - - - Owari - - - -

Esta es la tercera historia de las historias de terror y gracias Mi Koushiro Yamato por el review.

Por favor dejen un review

ATTE: Ice Kory X


	4. El fantasma burlón

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

****

Historia # 4: El fantasma burlón

Taichi me contó una vez que había muchas clases de espíritus: burlones, charlatanes, diabólicos, blancos, etc. Pero los peores de todos son los burlones. Los espíritus burlones te esconden las cosas, te dan golpes, te destapan por la noche... Pues esos espíritus son los que están en casa de Miyako pero ella ya falleció. 

Ella me contó que en su casa explotaban los vasos por la noche, la destapaban, le hacían cosquillas y le hablaban. Un día sus padres y sus hermanos se tuvieron que ir a una cena y ella me pidió que me quedara esa noche a dormir en su casa. Pero mi madre me dijo que no porque le daba algo de miedo. Así que ella se quedó sola en su casa. 

Era una noche nublada, aunque se veía la luna reluciente y entera. Ella empezó a oír cosas en su cuarto. Estaba muy asustada pero pensó que había sido su gato. Cuando entró en su cuarto encontró todas sus muñecas sin cabeza y todo por medio. De repente se apagó la luz y las puertas se cerraban y se abrían. Al día siguiente había fallecido. Aún no se sabe el motivo de su muerte pero cuando le hicieron la autopsia vieron que no tenía uñas y que la puerta de su habitación estaba arañada. Yo pensé que estaba arañada porque intentó huir y no podía. 

Yo ahora me siento culpable porque si la hubiera invitado a mi casa todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. Ahora los espíritus me persiguen a mí. Escribo esta carta por si un día me pasa lo mismo que a mi amiga, para que se conozca el porqué de todo lo ocurrido.

ATTE: Hikari

- - - - Owari - - - -

Jeje, creo que todas las estoy poniendo hoy, bueno espero que les gusten, lo siento por muchos a los que les gustan los personajes que han, o van a morir en estas historias; por favor dejen reviews.


	5. El loco

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

****

Historia # 5: El loco

Una pareja de recién casados que todos conocemos (Miyako y Ken) están de luna de miel. Deciden irse a la capital porque no hay presupuesto para más. Ya están en el coche, son las tantas de la madrugada, casi al filo del amanecer; está lloviendo. Para amenizar el viaje van escuchando las noticias locales en la radio del condado. 

¡Qué mala suerte!; como no podría ser de otra manera se han quedado sin gasolina. La última gasolinera se la pasaron hace bastantes kilómetros pero Ken, confiado, pensaba que les llegaría hasta la próxima estación de servicio. Tras una acalorada discusión, Ken decide salir en busca de un poco de gasolina para, por lo menos, poder llegar hasta un motel. 

Miyako está sola, el ruido de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia la ponen nerviosa, por lo que sube el volumen de la radio. No tendría que haberlo hecho porque en ese mismo instante el locutor ofrecía una noticia de última hora: un loco muy peligroso se ha escapado del manicomio del pueblo del que partían. Va armado.

El nerviosismo se convierte en terror. Para no seguir escuchando apaga la radio. Pasan varios minutos en los que la mente de Miyako vuela pensando en su marido. Este pensamiento es interrumpido por un goteo más intenso en la parte superior del coche. Después de unos interminables minutos en los que el goteo no cesaba, la mujer puede ver en el espejo retrovisor las luces de un coche de policía. 

Para su sorpresa, el coche de policía se detiene detrás del coche. Un policía baja y con un megáfono le dice a la mujer que con cuidado se baje y que no mire hacia atrás en su camino. Ella se baja, se dirige cautelosamente hacia el policía, pero en el último momento mira hacia detrás. 

Ahora es ella quien se encuentra en el manicomio tras ver la cabeza de Ken goteando sangre en la parte superior del coche en manos del loco. 

****

- - - - Owari - - - -

Ya esta la quinta historia de estas historias de terror. Lo siento por los fans de Ken.

Para cualquier reclamo, felicitación u opinión, dejen un reviews por favor.

ATTE: Ice Kory X


	6. La muerte

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

****

Historia # 6: La muerte

Son las 12 de la noche, y estoy en mi calle. Volviendo a casa, me encuentro con algunos extraños por la calle que están divirtiéndose, pero los ignoro y me acabo metiendo directamente en mi portal. Cuando entro no me molesto en dar la luz, y al pasar el pasillo me doy cuenta de que dos vecinas me están espiando con la puerta entreabierta. Cuando se percatan de que me he dado cuenta de que me están espiando, cierran la puerta de golpe. 

Entonces miro hacia atrás y veo en el pasillo algo que parece una persona, cubierta por un manto negro que llega al suelo. No le puedo ver la cara, ni nada que me haga pensar que es una persona, pero tiene forma de persona. No me gusta nada su presencia, pero en vez de coger el ascensor, voy por las escaleras. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que la persona con el manto me está siguiendo. La veo observarme desde el hueco que hay en las escaleras. No veo sus ojos mirarme, pero sé que me está observando. Así que aligero el paso, con un poco de miedo. 

Al cabo de un rato me fijo en que la persona del manto está más cerca de mí, así que esta vez, aterrorizada, subo corriendo mirando directamente a la persona del manto. Me doy cuenta de que ¡está levitando!, y que por mucho que corra, siempre existen las mismas distancias entre yo y esa 'persona'; y no puedo alejarme de ella. 

Cuando llego a mi piso, trato corriendo de abrir la puerta, pero la figura está demasiado cerca. Alarga su huesuda mano hacia a mí. Es la muerte que viene a buscarme. Veo su cara cadavérica y su guadaña. Me va a tocar y la última escena que veo en mi sueño es a mí mismo con una expresión congelada de absoluto pavor. Ahí siempre se acababa el sueño o me despertaba gritando, envuelta en sudor y temblando.

Taichi

****

- - - - Owari - - - -

Esta es la sexta historia de estas historias de terror. 

Para cualquier reclamo, felicitación u opinión, dejen un reviews por favor.

ATTE: Ice Kory X


	7. La mecedora

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si. Este fic es para esta noche de brujas; y este va a tener cada capitulo una historia.

****

Las historias de terror de digimon

****

Historia # 7: La mecedora.

Yo vivo en una residencia de estudiantes y las habitaciones no es que tengan muchos muebles: dos camas aunque las pusimos juntas, dos armarios y una mesa con dos sillas. Como podréis comprobar no vivo solo; comparto mi habitación con mi Takato. Pues debido a esa escasez de muebles y de la amplitud de la habitación, un día que volvíamos de la biblioteca, vimos en un contenedor una mecedora vieja que estaba chidisima y la agarramos. Estuvimos meciéndonos en la calle y decidimos subirla a la habitación. No fue nada fácil hacerlo, pero con mucho arte lo conseguimos y dejamos la mecedora en una esquina de la habitación y fue acumulando ropa encima de ella.

Pero una semana después, una noche que estaba estudiando, me pareció ver que la mecedora se movía, era imposible, al principio pensé que sería una corriente de aire o algo, y me levanté a cerrar las ventanas, pero las ventanas ya estaban cerradas. Pense: 'serán imaginaciones mías', y me volví a sentar en la mesa, pero por el rabillo del ojo no podía dejar de mirar la mecedora. Cuando me olvidé del incidente, oí un ruido y me giré. Las cazadoras que estaban en el respaldo de la mecedora habían caído al suelo. Me levanté a recogerlas y vi, esta vez muy claramente, que la mecedora se movía, y no era por la inercia de haberse caído las chupas. Se movía muy despacio, como si alguien se estuviese meciendo. Bajé corriendo a la sala de TV a avisar a Takato. Subió conmigo mientras repetía que serían cosas mías, y cuando abrimos la puerta vimos la mecedora tirada en el suelo, de lado, y todas las ropas desperdigadas por la habitación. Takato dijo que vale, que muy buena la broma pero que no se creía nada. Levantó la mecedora y volvió a poner la ropa encima. Y nos fuimos a la cama. Yo no podía quitar ojo a la mecedora pero finalmente me dormí. De pronto me despertó un ruido, como un roce de algo con algo, y encendí la luz, y Takato se despertó. '¿koi apaga la luz', dijo. '¿No oyes un ruido?', le dije nervioso. 'No, sólo te oigo a ti', gruñó. Finalmente escuchó y oyó el ruido. Era como un roce. Buscamos de dónde venía y vimos el llavero metálico que colgaba de la llave de la cerradura balanceándose y pegando con la puerta de madera. Estábamos cagados de miedo mirándolo y de pronto empezó a dar vueltas como loco, en círculo, como cuando das vueltas a una cadena alrededor de un dedo, pero lo hacía solo y alrededor de la llave que estaba encajada en la cerradura. Takato se enojo. Que ya valía, que muy buena la bromita; y yo: 'koi, que no soy yo'. Y de repente empezó a cerrarse con dos vueltas la cerradura. Clack, clack. Clack, clack... Takato dijo 'Vale, ya sé, están cerrando con otra llave por fuera', y se giró como diciendo 'aquí ya está todo arreglado', pero me empujó para que me girase. La mecedora estaba moviéndose suavemente.

Estábamos que se nos salía el corazón por la boca. El ruido de la llave paró y el llavero se dejó de mover, pero la mecedora se empezó a agitar de forma violenta..., más y más, más y más..., hasta que se volcó. Takato abrió la puerta y salimos al pasillo. Decidimos no contarlo. Después de un rato deambulando por el baño volvimos a la habitación, cogimos la mecedora y la bajamos al patio. 

Al día siguiente el conserje preguntó en el comedor que quién había metido una mecedora en el patio, que ya estaba harto de chorradas y que el próximo que armase alguna se la iba a ganar. Cuando después de desayunar nos íbamos para clase vimos al director de la residencia con la mecedora. No sé si la habrá cogido

Ryo

****

- - - - Owari - - - -

Esta es la ultima de estas historias de terror. Esto tiene yaoi (no se me quito la tentación del Ryokato).

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para cualquier reclamo, felicitación u opinión, dejen un reviews por favor.

ATTE: Ice Kory X


End file.
